


The Hum

by Sleepless_In_Tamriel (SleeplessTuesday)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/Sleepless_In_Tamriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Dunmer and Argonian ponder on the mystery of the hist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hum

“You’re doing it again.”

“Hmm?”

“The humming.”

Raynil cast out his fishing line and half turned to the Argonian beside him. He watched as Lights-The-Marsh wiggled his tail to stretch out his back before he settled back down to his place at the back of the boat.

“Humming?” Lights returned, as he weaved strands of wool in his hands with two thin knitting needles.

“You do it now and then, is it a song? Did you get it in your head when we were at the Cornerclub?”  
Lights looked up from his knitting to the dark elf and seemed to consider his words before shaking his head. “It’s just a melody.”

“A melody?”

Lights looked into the middle distance as if daydreaming for a moment before he turned back to Raynil. “It’s the Hist Song I suppose. They sing to each other and we hear it sometimes.” He looked up as if to listen more intently then Lights shrugged and returned to the long piece of fabric that had gathered in his lap.

“Wait. What?” Raynil said as he set aside his fishing rod and turned to where Light sat in the boat. “You can hear the Hist? Is that an Argonian thing?”  
Lights looked up at him, stretched out the long piece of woven wool to measure against Raynil’s body then shook his head, “Hmm needs to be a little longer.”

“...Lights?”

The Argonian returned to his knitting, “It’s not an Argonian thing. It’s a Hist thing.”

Raynil felt his frown deepen, “What’s the difference?”

“Argonians are a people, a people who vary. Not all Argonians are Hist and not all Hist are Argonian.”

Raynil folded his arms, “I’m confused.”

“Well it’s confusing.” Lights smiled softly, or at least softly for an Argonian, his large maw revealed many sharp teeth. “Those who are Histborn can hear the song, the call, the ‘hum’.”

“You’ve never mentioned it before.”

“Should I? It’s as natural as breathing, do you often think about your lungs?”

“But this ‘song’, what does it sound like?”

Lights considered this question then, after a moment, set aside his knitting. He stood up before Raynil and gently brushed his hand over the dark elf’s forehead.  
“Close your eyes.”

Raynil was dubious, but he trusted Lights wouldn’t prank him with a mudcrab in front of his face, or a bucket of water thrown at him, he wasn’t that sort of lizard. He did as Lights instructed.

He listened to the water, the breeze, the sounds of his own breath. There was a melody. Distant. He could barely hear it. Soft, like wind-chimes that echoed a song. So familiar, or was it?

Raynil opened his eyes and looked up at Lights.

“Was that it?”

Lights smiled and retrieved his knitting from where he’d left it on his rock-seat. Quietly the Argonian hummed along to himself as he fiddled with the material. He withdrew his needles and tucked them away into his bag. He looped the finished scarf around Raynil’s neck and smiled once more.

“Perfect,” Lights announced as he placed a hand on his chin, “Although you could do with some matching gloves.”


End file.
